Rhyne Weisse
Rhyne Weisse is a second year student in Metatron Academy and a drummer in Hel's Aria, she's the glue of true beat essentially. Rhyne is especially famous because of her video channel "Angelic♫Drums" where she talks about music and performs covers, she has over 18 million followers. Rhyne has a disability of flight maneuvering. she wears toe rings that aid her with the task. Appearance Rhyne is a young girl of slightly below average height, she has a petite build with average chest size... Rhyne has blonde-Auburn hair tinted to orange sorted in a neatly held ponytail with most of her hair scattered on her back. it reaches her mid back... the front is equally styled bangs that reach her ears. with a fringe that reaches the eyebrows. it's neatly sorted to the right with a rebellious strand. she tends to wear a hairpin or hair clip on the back of her head. ususaly with dangles. Rhyne has sharp royal blue eyes. her causal attire consists of a purple tube-top with frills around her waist, Gray-white jeans held with a belt and dark brown boots, designed for hiking. when open shoes, her toe rings, worn on each foot on her second toe sparkle in the light. they are white golden, and designed to look casual. Her school outfit is Metatron's second year outfit, and Rhyne is almost always seen with mid thigh stockings. Personality As daughter of the goddess. Rhyne inherited most of Lyrienne's personality. She is kind, compassionate, and always willing to help. she tends to work very hard when she's passionate over something, almost to the level she'd tire herself out. Ayan helps her in reminding not to do that... she loves to cook and take care of children. often to the level she visits hospitals and creates events to cheer them up. Rhyne believes that everyone are good in their nature. causing her to be often perceived as a Naive person. she does have the charisma to convince of that nature and would stand firm in her ideology if she believes it's the truth. as an angel... she is very inexperienced in love conversations, and gets flustered easily over this, but learning how to do it slow and steady. Interactions Rhyne interacts with the following girls: Trivia • Her name comes from the river Rhein of Germany, reminding of her flowing and caring personality • Rhyne is considered one of the most beautiful women of the muse combat universe, second to Euphemia's sister Christine. • There are times she volunteers as model for agencies. but due to her height. she is stretched in Photoshop to suit the standards. • Unlike Ayan, Rhyne really doesn't mind removing her jewelry. but she is aware she can't fly without them. • Rhyne was born from Lyrienne's thoughts. coming out from her forehead. exactly like the Greek myth of how goddess Athena was borne • As such. she doesn't understand the concept of a father, and sometimes is insensitive to Ayan's loss of her father. but it's almost always by mistake. • Her license as a guardian angel classifies her as grade S Unlimited. which is the highest an angel can achieve. it means she can use all the powers in order to protect her target and reveal herself to other people. • She is one of twins. she has a twin named Vesca Saute, the two are extremely lookalikes and the only way to differentiate them is to notice the eye color and hair color of the two. • both Rhyne and Vesca have tied Immortality, through a process called Symbiosis, neither of the girls can die without the other dying in the same time.